savior
by Marisa McGonagall Black
Summary: A story about how Minerva Mcgonagall saves Hermione Granger from her terrible home situation and who they become as close as any mother and daughter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! **_

_**This story will be a minerva and hermione mother and daughter fiction, and sorry for the short chapter...**_

_**Chapter 1 seeing what nobody knowes**_

It was getting dark outside and the lights were dim, if you would listen closley you could hear a silent cry. But the problem was that even if someone would hear they would ignore it because no one wanted to get in troble with the par that lived at that house, they all know what they were capable of.

...

Hermione sat by the window crying, her parents had beaten her agin, but this time she didn't know what she hade done wrong. It wasn't her fault that the spoon had come flying to her when she asked for a spoon, she couldn't control what happend.

Suddenly the door was opend whit such foresee it made Hermione jump, her mother stormed in and took a hard hold of her arm and dragged her away from the window yelling at her "you stupid girl, have you no brain at all?! Sitting and crying by the window for everyone to see and hear!" "I'm sorry mom, I didn't think" Hermione said between her cries. "Don't call me mom! I'm not youre mother, I didn't give birth to a brainless freak!" And with that said she slammed Hermione's head aginst the wall, turned around and went out smashing the door as she went.

Hermione fled to one of the corners of the room and begun crying agin,as she sat there she begun thinking about her life...

Where can I run and hid when everything gets to much? Who can I run to? Who will be there to catch me when life gets to much and I fall? Who knows why I'm falling? Who knows why I am like I am? Who knows and can tell my story? Is there someone who will listen and tell my story if I tell them? Are you the one who will listen and tell my story or will you just ignore me because you don't want to know. But if you are the one that will listen to my story what would you think? Would you look at me in a different way? And i you would, what way? Would you whisper and point at me when I'm not looking? And what would you be saying? Is there someone out there who can help me and are willing to listen to me and if there is where and who are you? I need you now... please help me...

She sat there and hoped with all her might that someday soon somebody would save her..

_**Hey this is my fist fanfiction so please be kind ;)**_

_**And sorry if it's any missed spelld things but hope you can overlook it. And sorry agin for a short chapter. **_

_**Please review and tell me how I did :D **_

_**xoxo **_


	2. Chapter 2

First meeting.

The next morning Hermione woke up when someone smacked her across her face. Her mother was standing over her.  
"Good morning my little sunshine" she said in a low voice.  
Hermione glanced at the clock on her nightstand it showed 7 am.  
" Mom, why are you waking me up so early?" Hermione replied sleepily.  
" What did I tell you about calling me mom?!" her mother hissed in her face.  
Hermione looked at her mother with fear, the sweet tone her mother had used earlier made her believe that last night was just a nightmare. However this proved that last night had been real.  
"That I shouldn't because you are not my mother" she said in a scared voice, unable to meet her mother's eyes.  
"That's right. So never call me mom again. Oh, by the way me, and the man you insist on calling father are going away today. If you are lucky we will be back this evening, but don't count on it.."  
"But today is my birthday, you can't leave me today" Hermione said in a heartbroken voice and with tears in her eyes.  
"Oh yes we can and we will. I will not celebrate the day you came into our life" she said in an evil voice and you could see the hatred in her eyes while looking at Hermione.  
"So have a happy birthday all on your own." with that said Hermiones mother started going towards the door, but when she reached it, she stopped with her hand on the handle.  
" By the way.. don't touch anything we have payed for and that means food. Is that clear?"

"Yes" Hermione replied.

"Good" she said after hearing Hermione's she went out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
Hermione let herself fall back against the pillows with tears falling freely down her face.

...

Little did she know that right outside her window there was a grey tabby cat with strange markings around its eyes watching her, and that the cat had heard every word that was spoken between Hermione and her mother.

Minerva McGonagall had always looked up on the muggleborn children just to make sure that they were not mistreated or threatened because of the ability they were born with. What she just saw between two people who are supposed to always love each other made her heart break into pieces. She would never have admitted it to someone but she cared deeply for this little girl, just like she was her own daughter. And now that she had proof of how she was treated she swore that she would do anything to get her out of there... She looked inside one last time before going to talk to Albus, and what she saw made her heart hurt even more, the poor girl had cried herself back to sleep.

ALBUS' OFFICE AT HOGWARTS

"Albus you can't stop me, I'm going to take her away from those people and nothing you say will change that!" Minerva screamed at Albus.  
"I'm not trying to stop you Tabby, but are you sure that you can take care for her?" he replied, attempting to be the voice of reason, but failing.  
Minerva was getting really mad at this point, all she know was that she wanted her little one out of there and that she wanted to take care of her. So she took a deep breath and looked Albus right in the eyes, and held his gaze while she said, "Albus you are my best friend, and know me better than anyone so you should know that I would be able to take care of her and that I've always wanted a daughter of my own."  
By now tears had begun falling from her eyes, and she didn't fight when Albus gathered herr into a warm embrace.  
" I know Minnie, I know and if you're sure, I will help you in any way I can, I promise to always be here for you no matter what."  
Minerva leaned back from his embrace and smiled at him and he smiled back at her.  
" Well maybe you should go to you're future daughter and wish her a happy birthday." Albus whispered in her ear.  
She looked into his blue twinkling eyes and then at the clock and saw that it was 12 am by now, so she nodded and left his office. She appeared in front of the Granger house and transformed into her cat form. As a cat Minerva could hear a noise coming from the back yard. Minerva started go to the back yard to see what or who had made that noise only to find a special person sitting under a big tree.

...

Hermione was sitting in her back yard dressed in a simple yellow summer dress and her hair in a high ponytail, she was leaning her back against the only tree in the garden and was looking at the present that laid in her lap. She slowly picked up the card and began reading.  
_**'Dear Hermione today is your fifth birthday and I hope you have a wonderful day; well as wonderful as you can expect considering your living situation...But ether way, hope you are all right and I look forward to see you again after the summer break. And I hope that this present will find you well.  
With Love,  
Kate McGore'  
**_Hermione had tears rolling down her face by now, because she never thought that someone could care so much for her that they would buy her a present. She had not received a present in 2 years, not since the day that the strange things had started to happen to her. She put down the card and slowly begun unwrapping the present. Inside was a book of fairytales. Hermione started looking through it and saw that it had all her favorite stories in it.

FLASH BACK  
"So Hermione do you like this semesters fairytale theme?." asked  
"Oh yes, very much! I just wish that I could read them at home too.." Hermione said while looking at the floor.  
"Don't you have a fairytale book?"  
"No Ms. I don't."  
END OF FLASH BACK

Suddenly Hermione heard a noise and looked all around her, until she saw a grey tabby cat sitting in the grass looking at her. She slowly got up and started going towards the cat and kneeled in front of it, saying softly,  
"Hi there I'm Hermione and you're cute, would you like to be my friend?"  
The cat just looked at her and then climbed up to her lap and rubbed its head against her cheek.  
"I take that as a yes!" Hermione said happily and got up with the cat in her arms. She sat back under the tree and looked at the cat and know she could tell her everything she couldn't tell anyone else.  
" You are my first friend, so please don't leave me like everyone else does, even my parents have left me so please be my friend for always.."  
The cat just rubbed it's head against her cheek and purred as answer.  
" Good! Then you will need a name, let me think... What about...tabby?" Hermione asked the small animal in her arms.

"Meow" the little cat replied.

She was just about to say something when her stomach started to make noises from hunger. She hadn't eaten since last night and was beginning to become really hungry. She sat Tabby down on the grass and got up,  
" Wait here I just need to go to my room to get something to eat."  
With that said she went inside the house. But when she got back to the back yard Tabby was gone and in her place was a lady in a emerald dress leaning against the tree.  
Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at the women for a couples of seconds, until the strange women notice her and smiled at her while walking towards Hermione.  
"Who are you,and what do you want, I don't have anything I can give you so please leave." Hermione said in a low frightened voice as she took a step back from the woman who was slowly coming to stand in front of her.

...

Minerva didn't know what to do when she saw Hermione back up when she got close, but decided to let her know that she wasn't there to hurt her. She put a finger under Hermione's chin and lifted it so she could look her in the eyes  
"I'm not here to hurt you Hermione, trust me. I'm here to help you." Minerva said to the little girl.  
"Like the fairy godmother in Cinderella?" Hermione asked.  
Minerva had to smile at this, she had never been seen as a fairy godmother but she could get used to it.  
"Kind of, you just need to know that I would do anything for you my dear" Minerva replied.  
"Why?" Hermione asked a bit confused.  
"Why what?" Minerva responded, just as confused as the little girl standing in front of her.  
"Why would you do anything for me?" Hermione clarified in a small voice.  
"Because I really like you and want you to be happy" Minerva stated, hating Hermione's so called parents even more.  
"Why do you like me you don't even know me?" Hermione asked again. She just couldn't understand how this woman who she didn't even know could like her, but her own parents couldn't.  
"Oh yes I do Hermione, and you know me as well. I understand if you don't remember me, but I could tell you if you like." Minerva said with a smirk.  
"I would really like that." Hermione said to the woman.

"Alright lets sit under the tree and talk dear" Minerva said.  
Minerva took Hermione's hand in hers and started guiding the little girl towards the tree, with the thoughts and hopes that Hermione would one day very soon become the daughter she had always wished for.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey I'm back agin, and i know it has been a long time and I am really sorry for that but life and work has gotten in the way. But anyway here is chapter 3 and i know its short but that was the best i could do right now and i promise chapter 4 will be longer. I hope you guys like this chapter and please leave a reviews after they brighten my day ;)_**

Chapter 3

Once settle under the tree Minerva looked Hermione in the eyes and said, "I know you because we are the same. I- We are different." "What do you mean?" The small child looked up at her in confusion not knowing what Minerva meant. "Tell me dear do strange things often happen to you when your angry or confused, something's that you can't explain?" she know very well what kind of 'incidents' had happened even when the girl wasn't upset. "No, nothing weird has never happened to me" she lied, there was something strange about this lady. A thought at just struck her. 'Does she know about the stuff that I do? No she can't know, but what if mom and dad sent her to take me away...What if they hate me so much that they don't even want me in their house any more and this nice lady is here to take me away'. Hermione was really scared now, she got up to leave when the women took a hold of her arm and pulled her down into her lap and held on to her tightly.

I fought against the lady's grip trying to get away. My mind kept telling me that I had to get away from this women and quick so she wouldn't take me away. She held me tightly against her but that didn't stop me from fighting to get away. But whatever I did she wouldn't let me go or even loosen her grip on me, she just held me tighter. "Shh Hermione I'm not going to hurt you I promise," she said over and over again but I didn't believe her, I just wanted to be alone in my room and pretend that my parents loved me and that I had the perfect life that I so desperate wanted, but I know deep down that that could never happen because I was a freak. I couldn't take it any more all the thoughts and feelings I was feeling became too much and I began crying so hard that I couldn't breath.

**-Minerva- **

She finally stopped fighting me and I was so relived that I didn't notice that she was crying until a few seconds later. I panicked for a moment not knowing what to do. I thought back to what my mother had done to my brothers when they cried and I started to sing a lullaby to help her calm down. "Dance, little baby, dance up high Never mind, baby, mother is by Crow and caper, caper and crow, There, little baby, there you go Up to the ceiling, down to the ground, Backwards and forwards, round and round Dance, little baby, and mother shall sing, With the merry gay coral, ding-a-ding, ding"

The young girl who a minute before had been crying and desperately trying to get away from me now seemed quite content in my arms. She had rested her head on my stomach when I leaned back against the large oak we are under and I found myself having the urge to stroke her mane of hair.

"I won't hurt you Hermione. I promise. I want to take you away from here to where it is safe. Will you come with me?"

"My mommy says I am not aloud to ever leave the house. She says that she doesn't want people to know what a freak I am. I can't go with you."

"Hermione you mother is wrong, your not a freak. Your a very special little girl and thats all. There are many children just like you Hermione and I want to take you to a place where we teach these special children. If you want I can wait here to talk to your parents."

I'd like that very much."


End file.
